


Obviously

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley Shacklebolt thinks about his wife, Rosemary Rosmerta, and how much he loves her. With a side pairing of Harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously – Rating T  
> Summary – Kingsley Shacklebolt thinks about his wife, Rosemary Rosmerta, and how much he loves her. With a side pairing of Harmony.  
> Pairings – Kingsley/Rosmerta, Harry/Hermione

** The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade Village, Scotland **

** 12th May 1998 **

Obviously I don't know why I did it, but I had to. My wife makes her butterbeer is tasty, so tasty that I had the taste of it on my lips after I kissed her, just after being confirmed as Minister of Magic.

I saw one couple ignoring me during the inauguration, Harry Potter kissing his fiancé Hermione Granger, but when I got inaugurated, Rosmerta said that I was the only one for her.

She makes me happy too much, that much that I need to be with her all of the time. In fact, if there was a hundred women in front of me, I would be happy to say that I would only pick Rosie!

She makes me feel with passion, with love, with admiration that I see the real Rosemary Rosmerta, the one who grew up in an orphanage, having to make a living as a barmaid, scrounging enough money to eventually buy The Three Broomsticks.

I had been dating her for a week, meeting up with her in between my duties for the Order of the Phoenix, protecting the Muggle Prime Minister, and the Ministry, acting as Head of the Auror Department, when she had started to act slightly weird towards me.

Eventually I found out it was the Imperius Curse that she was under, placed on her by Draco Malfoy, meaning that she was under the control of a Death Eater. That explained to me why she was weird, but I still did not forgive myself for not knowing.

I remember my vows to Rosie, given to her on the day before my boss, Rufus, died. I promised to love, honour and cherish, and I vow even to this day that I will follow my vows to my wonderful wife.

I remember how she fought against the Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts, following me through the Room of Requirements to take on the bad guys, letting the Light win. We spent at least a week helping Poppy Pomfrey in the fight to keep the Boy-Who-Lived alive, succeeding

As I walk into the Three Broomsticks, I heard Miss Granger say to her fiancé that she was pregnant following the Horcrux Hunt that she had explained to me about, and saw Mr Potter fainting.

As I approach my wife I hear her say one thing. "Do you think we will have a baby of our own soon?"

And my reply to her was one simple word.

"Obviously."

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
